This invention relates to certain heterocyclic dihydroanthracen imines; substituted derivatives and pharmaceutically acceptable salt, ester, and amide derivatives thereof which are useful as minor tranquilizers, anticonvulsants, muscle relaxants and useful in the treatment of extrapyramidal disorders such as Parkinson's disease. For convenience the compounds of this invention will hereinafter collectively be referred to as "heterocyclic anthracenimines."
This invention also relates to processes for the preparation of such heterocyclic anthracenimines, to pharmaceutical compositions comprising such compounds, and to methods of treatment comprising administering such compounds and compositions.
The compounds of the present invention may generically be represented by the following structural formula: ##STR1## WHEREIN R is hydrogen, acyl, aryl, alkoxycarbonyl, alkyl, aralkyl, alkylcycloalkyl, cycloalkyl, alkenyl, dialkylaminoalkyl, hydroxyalkyl, alkynyl, or trialkylsilyl;
R.sup.1 and R.sup.2 are independently selected from the group consisting of hydrogen, alkyl, haloalkyl, aralkyl, aryl, alkenyl, and dialkylaminoalkyl; PA1 X and Y are selected from the group consisting of halogen such as chloro, fluoro, bromo, iodo and the like, alkoxy, alkyl, dialkylaminoalkyl, carboxamido, haloalkyl, haloalkylthio, allyl, aralkyl, cycloalkyl, aralkoxy, aryl, substituted aryl, alkylthio, alkylsulfonyl, haloalkylsulfonyl, alkylsufinyl, haloalkylsulfinyl, arylthio, haloalkoxy, amino, aminoalkyl, alkylamino, dialkylamino, hydroxy, carbamoyl, N-alkyl-carbamoyl, N,N-dialkylcarbamoyl, and dialkylsulfamoyl; PA1 n is an integer selected from 0 (X or Y is hydrogen) 1, 2, 3, or 4; ##STR2## represents an unsaturated heterocyclic or heteropolycylic moiety wherein the heteroatoms A and B are selected from O, N and NR wherein R is as defined above.
Thus, it is an object of the present invention to provide heterocyclic anthracenimines of the above general description (I). It is also an object of this invention to provide pharmaceutical compositions comprising such heterocyclic anthracenimines and their non-toxic, pharmaceutically acceptable salt, ester and amide derivatives. Lastly, it is an object of the present invention to provide methods of treatment comprising administering the compounds and compositions of the present invention in situations where a minor tranquilizer and/or muscle relaxant and/or anticonvulsant effect is indicated or in the treatment of extrapyramidal disorders such as Parkinson's disease.